


disco inferno (I am therefore I burn)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is a Trouble Magnet, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Paperwork, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There is a saying at the DEO: if it's going to happen, it's going to happen to Danvers.orOne of the first (preliminary) bits of paperwork created in response to yet another of Agent Danvers' escapades.





	disco inferno (I am therefore I burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Scorched

Mission report (preliminary pursuant to debrief of participants): course of events began with unscheduled offworld trip by resident DEO danger magnet. **[DEO Operatives - Danvers, A]** Following investigations, _**{Bribe Pam to Retcon necessary permissions}**_ Agent Danvers was rediscovered on a space station/orbital barge orbiting the endpoint of original transit site, **_{Cross ref with F.R. databanks}_ [Temp ID - Arrakis]** competing in gladiator style melee arena. Danvers assisted in overpowering local resistance but was knocked unconscious before retrieval team was able gain control of the situation. The presumed ringleaders were remanded in custody while statements were taken from the fighters. Further captives were discovered in cells within the station. Alpha and Delta teams returned to Earth with Danvers's med-evac following Green Lantern arrival. **[Non-hostile Non-affiliate Organisations - Green Lantern Corps]**

Beta team maintains DEO control of the station while Gamma team remains dirt-side. Reinforcements and relief to cycle in.

Recommend that the nerd squad investigate transport system and habitat propulsion.

Further details when Agent Danvers is available to give a timeline of events.

Keywords: Danvers, Abduction, Technology Source, Lantern, Prelim

Associated: Green Lanterns, Agent Danvers, Department of Extra-normal Operations National City Retrieval Team Beta, Department of Extra-normal Operations National City Strike Team Alpha, Department of Extra-normal Operations National City Strike Team Gamma, Department of Extra-normal Operations National City Strike Team Delta, Unclassified Extra-terrestrial Hostile Organization

[Attachment] Medical Note (preliminary do not attach to permanent record): _Sunburn. Sunburn everywhere. All personal who operated on planet require treatment. Recommend Danvers not move unnecessarily for a minimum of three days following discharge by a medical professional other than Dr Danvers. Add tubs of aloe vera to Danvers budget._


End file.
